


coming home

by riddler42



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (only a little bit), F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, and them being into that so like, if that's not what you're into please don't read :), this is a fic about jester being with both fjord and yasha at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddler42/pseuds/riddler42
Summary: Yasha's caught feelings for a leetle blue tiefling, and doesn't know what to do when she comes back from one of her absences to find that she's seeing someone else.





	coming home

She always comes back.

At first it was really just Molly, her only real friend, the only person she actually trusted, who kept her coming back to them. The Mighty Nein. Weird name, but then, they're a weird group.

But time passed, and things changed, and before she knew it there were all kinds of other reasons.

There's Caleb, a kindred spirit in awkwardness, who can sing the language she didn't know how she knew; there's Beau, brash and cynical, never willing to bite her tongue; there's Fjord, a calming presence, a solid fighter, understanding her without words.

And there's Jester.

Yasha can never quite think of a way to describe Jester accurately. Or what she means to her. Or what she feels for her - though Yasha prefers not to think about that wherever possible.

At least, not until she comes back to find -

It's obvious, really, from the moment she enters a dingy tavern to find her friends in there. Molly is the first to notice her, as usual, and he cheers as he scrambles across the room to hug her tight; Beau is cheering too, Caleb just looking on helplessly, and Nott smiling a nervous little smile.

Yasha smiles back, but she's looking elsewhere, looking for - and then she finds her. Jester - and Fjord, huddled at a table to the side of the rest. Holding hands. Fjord is laughing. Jester is smiling at him, staring at him, with a look in her eyes like -

Yasha looks away. Her stomach is roiling. Her eyes burn. She greets her friends, but she's quiet (as usual) and she doesn't drink much (as usual) and they don't notice anything different (because nothing is different but everything's changed).

"Yasha!"

She flinches. Jester's there, all of a sudden, squeezing in at her side to throw her arms around Yasha's neck. 

"We missed you so much, Yasha!" Jester coos, and Yasha goes stiff all over, awkward, unsure where to put her hands. "How are you doing?" She lowers her voice and leans in to stage whisper, "Is your secret mission over?"

"It would not be secret if I told you," Yasha says. She feels numb. She sees Molly looking at her, and she knows she's said something wrong.

Jester drags a chair over and pushes Fjord into it, takes a seat on his lap. Fjord's smiling, gives Yasha a nod of respect. Yasha nods back. She can't feel her hands.

The rest of the evening is a blur. Beau and Nott try to start a drinking competition. Nott's tolerance is higher than it should be for such a small creature. Molly's flirting with the bartender. Caleb is reading, mostly, but keeping a close eye on the alcoholics.

Yasha realises too late that they've left her alone at the table with Fjord and Jester.

She can't look at them, but she knows, can see in her peripheral vision; Jester's in his lap, her legs crossed, her shoes somewhere on the floor. She's running fingers through his hair. Fjord has an arm around Jester's waist, his hand on her hip, the other resting on her thigh. They're too close. To each other, to her; Yasha's starting to feel like there's not enough air in the room.

"Yasha," she hears, in that pretty sing song voice, and so she turns her head but she still can't look -

And then Jester is sitting in her lap, instead, wrapping her arms around Yasha's neck and playing with her hair. Yasha freezes.

"Relax, Yasha," Jester coos to her. "You look stressed. Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Yasha says woodenly.

Jester makes a tsking noise and says, "You don't seem fine. Let me help you! Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

Yasha looks helplessly at Fjord. He's watching the two of them with a fond look on his face. When their eyes meet, he smirks.

"She's a right handful, y'know," he says. "Best just to give her what she wants."

Jester laughs, and the sound makes Yasha's heart flutter, but her stomach won't stop churning and Jester's fingers are drawing shapes at the nape of her neck and it's setting her skin alight -

"It's nothing," Yasha says.

Jester's smile fades, and she leans in to put her forehead against Yasha's temple, her lips close - too close - to Yasha's ear. "Yasha," she whispers, and it makes Yasha shiver; "I want to help. I like you, Yasha. I like you so much, and I want to make you happy."

It's too much.

Yasha slides an arm under Jester's knees and the other around her waist, lifts her as she stands, and very gently places her on her feet. "I have to go," she says, and walks out of the tavern.

When she gets outside, she realises that she has no idea where the others are staying - but that's fine, she'll find them in the morning. It doesn't matter.

She starts walking.

"Yasha!"

Yasha barely hears it, doesn't even register that it's her name being called until Jester is in front of her, taking hold of her arms.

"I'm sorry," Jester says, contrite and forlorn, "I thought - Yasha, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable -"

"You didn't," she says automatically.

"I did," Jester insists, "and I'm apologising! I meant what I said, Yasha, I like you so much - as much as I like Fjord - but I thought - well, I don't want you to be uncomfortable -"

It's so cute, Yasha thinks, the way she says uncomfortable, with five syllables instead of four; it takes a little while for what Jester's saying to actually catch up to her.

"Wait," Yasha says, and Jester stops babbling immediately. "You - like me?"

"Of course," Jester says, unhesitating.

"I mean to say," Yasha says, and that's when her mind blanks out. She doesn't know what she means to say, not at all.

Thankfully Jester seems to realise that, and smiles shyly at her. "I don't just _like_ you," she says, like it's a secret. "I think - well -"

"I," Yasha says, and she's stammering, "I like you too."

A smile grows on Jester's face, and it's the prettiest smile Yasha's ever seen. Jester's holding her hands, now, and Yasha's not sure when that happened but she doesn't want it to stop.

"It's just," Yasha says, because she's sure there was something else. "I thought -" and it comes back to her, "- that you and Fjord?"

"Oh!" Jester says, and she's blushing now. "Yes. Me and Fjord. But I thought - if you wouldn't mind - maybe also - you and me?"

"Is," and Yasha has no idea what she wants to say now, "is that something people do?"

"It's something we could do," Jester says. And she smiles, and it's like the sun coming out.

"You and Fjord," Yasha says, slowly, "and also you and me?"

"More like - Fjord and me and you," Jester says. "All three of us."

"I don't - feel that way about Fjord," Yasha says haltingly. She's worrying now, terrified that she's misinterpreting all of this.

"No offence," comes a drawl from over her shoulder, "but I don't feel that way about you either."

Fjord is here, leaning against the wall, and Yasha's face heats but it doesn't feel wrong; Fjord watching her hold Jester's hands, watching Jester confess how she feels, watching Yasha blush over her. He's smiling. That helps.

"I'm all right with it if you are," he says.

Yasha looks at Jester, and the look on Jester's face is so hopeful that Yasha wants to - wants -

She pulls her hands from Jester's to put them on either side of her face, and kisses her. Jester makes such interesting sounds, and her mouth is so soft; soft and warm and sweet. Yasha wants to keep kissing her forever.

When she pulls away, Jester's face is flushed, and she's holding on to Yasha's wrists as if she's afraid she might disappear. "You kiss very well," she whispers. 

"So do you," Yasha murmurs back, and brushes a strand of hair away from Jester's face. She pauses, and says, "You know that - I will still leave, sometimes."

"Yes," Jester says, "but I know that you will always come back."

She takes Yasha's hand, and with her other takes one of Fjord's. Over Jester's head, Yasha looks at Fjord, and he looks back. He gives her a nod. She returns it. 

When Yasha wakes in the morning, it's to Jester's leg between hers, her arm slung across Yasha's torso, her face pressed into her neck; to Fjord's hand resting on her belly, and Jester's tail circling her ankle.

And it feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! find me at cloudprincesslady on tumblr, and please for the love of god if you see any more fjorestasha content PLEASE tag me in it I love these three desperately
> 
> feedback is always appreciated! but I love you just for opening this story so <3 <3 <3


End file.
